feliz cumpleaños
by neko-chan0423
Summary: se acerca el cumpleaños de skipper, y rico no sabe que regalarle por lo que acude a dalia, ¿que habrán decidido los dos para el regalo de skipper?/ leve skico.


un skico, ya que últimamente siento que solo eh hecho mucho RiLia, bueno solo dibujos, asi que me puse a hacer este fic, aunque en realidad no se cuando cumple skipper, pero seguiré escribiendo RiLia jajajjajajaa, es que a mi me gusta igual que el skico.

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños

-¿y bien?-dijo dalia cruzada de piernas, con su mentón recargado en su palma, mientras su codo estaba posicionado en la mesa, teniendo una alegre sonrisa.

-_nada_-negó rico entre gruñidos enfrente de la angora quien dejo de sonreír y puso una cara de decepción.

-¿nada? ¡Nada! ¡Cómo es posible!-grito con una voz chillona golpeando la mesa, en donde tenía una cajita de comida china.

Rico se avergonzó y agacho la mirada mientras dalia daba un suspiro.

_Hace diez minutos._

-hoy toca comida china~-canturreaba dalia cargando una bolsa de comida china.

-¡kristal!, traje comida…china-grito emocionada entrando a su cueva pero no había nadie, mas había una nota en la mesa.

-"hermana, lo siento mucho, pero voy a comer con Marlene, kristal"-decía teniendo una carita nerviosa en la parte inferior del papel.

-oh bueno, en ese caso le guardare un poco para mañana-dijo colocando la bolsa en su mesa y sacando la porción de kristal para después guardarlo en el pequeño refrigerador que tenia.

-fideos, fideos~ -decía alegre mientras sonreía y movía su cola de arriba abajo onduladamente.

-¿_dalia_?-llamo alguien desde la entrada.

-¿si?-dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro a rico quien apenas entraba.

-_me ayudas con algo_-pidió entre gruñidos teniendo un gran sonrojo.

-seguro, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto sentándose en un bloque de ladrillo como silla y empezando a comer un poco.

-_bueno ya sabes qué día es mañana ¿verdad?-_respondió haciendo gestos con sus aletas.

-sí, si se-respondió después de haber tragado-y ya tienes listo algo?-pregunto dejando su comida a un lado junto con los palillos y recargando su mejilla en su palma.

-…-rico se quedo callado mirándola de reojo.

-y bien?-pregunto mientras sonreía.

-_nada_-respondió entre gruñidos.

-¿nada? ¡Nada! ¡Cómo es posible!-grito, y ahí es donde nos quedamos.

-_no_-negó con la cabeza mientras dalia tomaba su comida y sus palillos después de dar un suspiro.

-vamos rico, debes tener alguna idea, ni modo que no le regales nada!-expreso apuntándole con sus palillos.

-Kaboom?-murmuro mientras se sentaba.

-eres el único al que le gusta eso, y sabes perfectamente que a el no le gusta -dijo dalia mientras abría lo boca y metía fideos en ella comenzando a masticar.

-_noche salvaje_-grito teniendo una sonrisa pervertida y un sonrojo haciendo que dalia casi se atraganta.

-suena bien-asintió después de haber tosido un poco y tragar.

-_pero… ya lo hemos hecho toda esta semana_-dijo y dalia casi se desangra al imaginárselo.

-si lo sé, estuve grabando-susurro desviando la mirada.

-_eh?-_profirió confundido el pingüino.

-nada-negó rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-_entonces que le regalo?-_pregunto mientras dalia comía y pensaba, mirando el techo.

-que te parece una cena?-propuso la ojinaranja después de tragar.

-_cena_?-dijo con una mueca de confusión.

-si si, ustedes no han compartido mucho tiempo a causa de sus misiones, y claro solo comparten tiempo en las noches-dijo teniendo por un momento una cara pervertida al recordarlos en ese acto.

-_y cómo?-_pregunto un poco sonrojado por lo que había dicho la gata.

-Algo así como, en el parque, tú decides la atmósfera-respondió alegre como siempre.

-_mmm no se me ocurre una_-negó mientras dalia volvía a comer –dame-pidió mientras dalia le daba un poco.

-bueno la atmósfera se dará en la ocasión, ahora decidamos que tipo de comida habrá-dijo mientras rico le devolvió la pequeña cajita de fideos.

-_pescado_-exclamo alegre rico alzando los brazos.

-bien, pescado y que mas?-dijo con pose pensativa mirando el piso.

-…-de la misma forma solo que mirando el techo.

-que tal una tarta, ¿dime a Skipper le gusta la tarta?-pregunto la angora con una gran sonrisa.

-mmm, un poco-respondió después de recordar.

-entonces, ¿no es buena idea?-volvió a preguntar ladeando la cabeza un poco frustrada.

-si!-respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Estuvieron así toda la tarde, platicando, hasta que rico se tuvo que ir para que Skipper no sospechara o malinterpretara algo, dalia se solicito a si misma tocar el violín para poner la atmósfera un poco romántico, algo que rico a duras penas tuvo que aceptar ya que no le gustaba mucho lo cursi, al igual que dalia, solo que ella lo hacia para poder ver yaoi, igual hacer el pastel, ya que años de practican habían logrado que les salieran bien en todos los aspectos, igual decidieron hacerlo en la noche, por motivos muy pervertidos.

Al día siguiente se encontraban ansiosos, Kowalski, Private, kristal y Marlene ya le habían entregado su regalo, menos los dos que tenían cicatriz, quienes se encontraban con una gran sonrisa, el día paso rápido entreteniendo a los humanos y la tarde llego, rico le pidió a Skipper que se vendara los ojos.

-me niego-negó el pingüino líder.

-_aahh vamos_-rogó rico teniendo la cinta en sus aletas.

-eh dicho que no-volvió a negar desviando la mirada fingiendo enojo.

-_es parte del regalo_-dijo con una carita de niño para que accedieran.

-agh bien-dijo arrebatándole la banda y amarrándosela, tapándose los ojos.

Rico rio mientras aplaudía alegre y antes de que se arrepintiera Skipper tono su aleta y le dijo donde caminar.

Caminaron un rato, llegando al parque, una parte el cual no habían muchos animales, el pingüino de la cicatriz le quito la banda a Skipper, quien se asombro al ver la escena.

Era de noche, y debajo de un árbol había una mesa alumbrada por velas, dalia estaba como a metro y medio de la mesa teniendo un violincito y su arco quien le sonreía alegre como siempre y comenzaba a tocar una melodía suave, en la mesa había los platillos antes dichos, y una pequeña tarta en medio.

-rico esto es…-dijo Skipper pero se interrumpió al ver como rico tocia dándole la espalda ya que la atmósfera comenzaba a hacerse cursi, al igual que dalia que ya le empezaba a rodear una aura azul.

-feliz, cumpleaños-dijo volteándose dándole su mejor sonrisa.

-hicimos esto para ti-dijo la angora sonriente sin dejar de tocar-y por esta noche deja tu orgullo de lado-

Rico le extendió la aleta mientras dalia hacia un gesto de que la tomara, Skipper sonrojándose como un semáforo la tomo mientras el de la cicatriz lo llevaba a la mesa, dando un recuerdo inolvidable para los tres.


End file.
